I Love You
by A Unique Kunoichi
Summary: Akito's words crush Tohru, her faith in solving the Sohmas' curse disappearing.  But can a certain bunny help her and tell her how he feels?  Dedicated to my friend MomijiSohma as a birthday gift, I hope he likes it!  MomijixTohru oneshot.


I Love You...

by Lee lover forever

_Hi! This is a MomijixTohru oneshot, dedicated to my friend MomijiSohma as a birthday gift. I hope he likes it! It's my very first time writing a Fruits Basket fanfic and using this couple, so please don't be too hard on me! With that all out of the way, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket_

Tohru was walking to school, when suddenly...

"Tohru!"

Tohru turned around and saw Momiji grinning at her being his usual, cheerful self.

"Ah, hi Momiji!" she exclaimed happily, smiling.

"Where are Yuki and Kyo?" Momiji asked, looking around. "Don't you walk to school with them?"

"They looked really tired, so I told them not to rush and that I'd be fine walking by myself," Tohru explained.

"I'll walk to school with you then!" Momiji told her, grinning. "That way you won't have to walk alone!"

"Thanks Momiji! I just hope Kyo and Yuki will make it to school on time..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home

FWAP! FWAP!

"O-ow! Shigure you bastard, what was that for?!" an angry Kyo yelled, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, that hurt..." Yuki added, controlling the little rage he was feeling.

"You're both going to be late to school," Shigure stated, holding a thick rolled up newspaper in his right hand.

There was a moment of silence while Kyo and Yuki both looked at the clock and then...

"AH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" They both screamed in unison.

Shigure sighed.

"And to think I didn't even get a thank you for waking you two up...we adults get no respect these days."

"AND YOU CALL HITTING SOMEONE ON THE HEAD WITH A NEWSPAPER BEING RESPECTFUL!?!" Kyo roared, a rage mark appearing on his forehead.

Yuki sighed.

_"I have to put up with this_ _**every single day**."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's my class Tohru, see you later!" Momiji exclaimed, waving and running off.

Tohru smiled and waved back, then continued to walk to her class. On the way there, she noticed a couple in the hallway hugging each other tightly and kissing on the lips. Tohru was suddenly reminded of the zodiac curse. (A/N: The reason is because members of the zodiac can't hug people of the opposite gender without turning into their animal. The couple was hugging, so she was reminded of the Sohmas.)

_"I have to find out how to break the curse," _she told herself.

But Tohru's eyes widened as she remembered Akito's words from one of the summer homes she had visited earlier. It was a rainy night, the night when her and Momiji had both gotten Akito angry, causing him to hurt them both. His words hurt as much, if not even more, then his actions did. Tohru remembered them clearly.

_"Don't get conceited, you bitch. I am the closest thing to God they have."_

Tohru felt tears form in her eyes, but she wiped them away.

_"Mom would want me to be strong,"_ she thought to herself.

Seeing the door to her class, she walked in to greet her friends and get ready to start school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's see how Yuki and Kyo are doing. :)

"Stupid rat, this is all your fault!!" an enraged Kyo accused Yuki as the two ran like they'd never ran before to school, desparate to make it there on time.

"Shut up damn cat," Yuki said icily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru smiled in relief as the school bells rang, ending the exhausting classes. Beside her stood Kyo and Yuki, the three rady to go home.

"Good bye Uo-chan, Hanajima-chan!" she called out, waving. "See you tomorrow!"

Her two best friends waved back and began to head home. Tohru smiled.

"Tohru!" a voice called out happily, causing her to turn around.

"Momiji!" Tohru said happily.

"What're you doing here?" Kyo asked him, a little annoyed.

"Shigure said I could come over for dinner!" Momiji replied happily.

"That's great!" Tohru said, beaming. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I came over," Momiji added in thought.

"Anyway, let's go home," Yuki said, unintentionally interrupting Momiji and Tohru's conversation.

"O.k.!" They both exclaimed together.

Kyo sighed.

"Since when have you two been so cheerful?"

Momiji giggled and noogied him.

"Silliy Kyo!"

"H-hey! Stop that!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Momiji smiled.

"I have to go home. Thanks for letting me stay for dinner!"

Shigure smiled.

"See you later Momiji."

Momiji waved and was about to walk out the door, when suddenly he turned around.

"Where did Tohru go?" he asked. "I wanted to thank her for the dinner."

"She's in her room. She said that she was a little tired and was going to lie down."

Momiji nodded and walked towards Tohru's room, standing in front of the door.

_"Maybe I should just leave her alone. She might be asleep right now, and I don't want to wake her up. Still, I do want to thank her for making me dinner, it would be rude to walk away. I think I'll just-"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound. It seemed muffled and soft, but still Momiji heard it. Pressing his left ear against her door, he listened. Then he heard it.

It was the sound of crying. Coming from Tohru's room. Something had to be wrong. Momiji had only seen her cry twice, and both times were for him and Momo. Something didn't have to be wrong. Something **was** wrong.

Gently, Momiji raised the back of his right hand and knocked on the door, stepping back from it. When no one answered, he tried the doorknob. Seeing it was unlocked, Momiji quietly opened the door to Tohru's room. What he found next left him in a state of shock.

There was Tohru, lying down on her stomach on her bed, the sheets over her. Her face was buried into her pillow, her breathing sounding heavy and uneven.

"Tohru?" Momiji asked uneasily.

Tohru slowly picked her head up, then her eyes widened.

"AH! M-Momiji! Th-it isn't what it looks like!" she exclaimed, her voice revealing the panic she was feeling from her surprise visitor.

Momiji finally got a good look at Tohru's face. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her face tearstained.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Momiji asked in a concerned but kind voice, wiping Tohru's tears with one of his hands.

"It's nothing, really," Tohru said, putting a small smile on her face in an attempt to seem cheerful.

She sat up in her bed, Momiji sitting next to her.

"If it's nothing, how come you were crying then?" he asked curiously.

Tohru sighed, feeling as if Momiji had won. Besides, she trusted him to understand, they were good friends after all.

"I...I remembered about the curse," she confessed. "And what Akito said. I'm really trying my best, but..."

She sadly smiled.

"Maybe I should give up. No, what am I saying?! I have to break the curse, for all of you!"

Momiji's eyes widened, then he smiled.

"Don't hurt yourself, Tohru," he said, placing a comforting arm on her shoulders. "You don't have to do anything that tears you apart like this."

Tohru smiled.

"Thank you Momiji. But I won't give up, not until I find out how to break this curse!"

Momiji grinned.

"O.k., but don't you ever let what Akito says get to you. Forget him, forget anyone that hurts you, they all need to find themselves a heart!"

Tohru's eyes widened.

_"Did Momiji really just say that about Akito?"_

Momiji giggled.

"What's wrong Tohru? You look so surprised. Was it something I said?"

Tohru shook her head.

"No," she said, smiling. "Thank you so much Momiji."

"No problem!" he exclaimed while grinning.

His expression suddenlybecame serious.

"Tohru...can I tell you something?"

Tohru blinked at Momiji's seriousness.

"Sure, Momiji."

Momiji looked down to hide his reddening face while Tohru listened, ready for what he was about to say.

"I...I...I love you..." he whispered.

"Did you say something?" Tohru asked.

Momiji looked up, his face back to its regular color. He smiled.

"Nevermind, it wasn't that big of a deal anyway."

"Oh, o.k.," Tohru said.

But a smile spread across her face, for she had heard those three words, and they meant the world to her.

_I hope this was good! And I REALLY hope you liked it Momiji! Happy Fourth of July, and happy early birthday Momiji!_


End file.
